Riven
Riven is the stubborn out of the ordinary of the group and is Musa's love interest. His first appearance was in A Fairy in Gardenia. Personality Profile Riven tends to be a bit of a lone wolf. He is extremely competitive and quick to jealousy, and has an aptitude for sports and physical combat. He has short spiked magenta hair and violet eyes. Riven often puts up a cold front, and has trouble expressing his emotions. He grew up alone, so he lives for himself according to his own rules. His mother abandoned him at birth which causes him to be wary of women in general. He dates Musa and is an excellent swordsman, wielding a scimitar-styled purple phantoblade and a bolla. He is also skilled at all kinds of sports. He also is a skilled thief and lock picker. This bit of knowledge served him well when he was trapped in the dungeons of Cloud Tower by the Trix. Riven picked the lock that had been put on his cell door.Some characters see him as a daredevil, clever and touchy. Riven is best friends with Nabu and is most competitive with Sky. Seasons Season 1 Riven is introduced as one of the Specialists that Stella brings along with her to Earth. He is shown as standoffish and shows an immediate dislike towards Sky. They are both competitive in their training and neither wants the competition. Riven originally begins to like Musa though flirts with Bloom a little, just to make her, and possibly Sky (then acting as if he were Brandon), mad. During Friends in Need (RAI version cited) when the Minotaur summoned by the Trix knocks him through a wall, Darcy spies Riven and comments to the other Trix that she senses a dark power coming from Riven. Icy states he may be useful later on. Riven also catches Musa after the Minotaur sends her flying through the air (this was cut in the 4Kids dub) he looks rather angry about it and states "Now this is my kind of party" At this point though you can't tell if their feelings are mutual or not. At the end of the night he tells Musa and Flora that the next time they have a party to leave him out of it. In 4Kids, after having a spell put on him by Darcy during the Race for the Rose with help from Icy and Stormy he 'falls in love' with Darcy. He spends most of the first season as their spy until he is betrayed by them. He escapes from his cell in Cloud Tower and helps the Winx and rest of the Specialists win the battle. In RAI, Riven chose to side with the Trix of his own free will. He was never mind controlled, which makes his actions even more despicable as he willingly betrayed his real friends on his own. It was only until he was told by the Trix themselves of their main goal of taking over Magix did he finally realize what he had been doing and gets jailed after he outlived his usefulness. While held prisoner, Darcy mentally tortures him with shadow clones of Riven appearing in his cell to mock him, then they all turn into a hideous monster, where he was forced to take a long HARD look at himself to answer for what he had done. It is revealed that Riven is extremely smart and he knows his studies well at Red Fountain. Upon Riven's return to Alfea with Brandon and Stella he's seen standing outside Musa's dorm window. In the 4Kids version he tells Musa that 'They don't teach this kind of thing in his school, but he wants to tell her he likes her'.The Cinelumè dub and the RAI Italian both versions have him tell Musa he was looking for Timmy, using it as an excuse to see her because he chickened out on his real plan to tell her his feelings. RivenS1.png|Riven's Civilian Outfit in Season 1 1x01-Riven.jpg|Riven in Season 1 Winx Club: One-Hour Special Riven arrived with the other specialists to save Stella and Bloom from Knut's Hunting Troll. He did a good job of wrangling it until he was thrown overhead. He was then invited to a party with the other Specialists which, for him, wasn't fun at all. That is until the minotaur appeared and crashed the party. After he was blown through the wall Darcy sensed darkness from within his heart and Icy though in the future he could be useful. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Riven meets up with Darcy in a cafe. She hypnotizes him into becoming her spy. He overhears Sky's plan to sneak Bloom into Cloud Tower and reports his findings via telepathy. At the Royals Festival he tries to sabotage Sky's performance. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix After the Trix steal Bloom's Dragon Flame, Riven (unaware of the events that transpired) decides to report to Darcy, only to find out his usefulness to the Trix has ended, which he does not take well. He is thrown in the dungeon, where he escapes by jumping out of a window. He then reunites with Bloom, Stella, Sky, Brandon, and a reformed Knut and apologizes for the way he acted. After the defeat of the Trix he is seen celebrating with the other Specialists and the Winx. Season 2 It appears that over the summer holiday Riven and Musa have come to some kind of understanding with each other. They seem close enough at times and a relationship may be starting. During the concert at Red Fountain Riven can even be seen smiling when he sees Musa on stage. However there are some setbacks. In "The Show Must Go On!", it's revealed that Hoboe (Musa's father) isn't too fond of Riven. Hoboe refers to Riven as a nearer do well and wishes Musa had found herself 'A Prince like Sky'. However, Stormy decides to take out her revenge on Musa for ruining her spell to steal the Codex from Alfea (The Battle for Planet Eraklyon) and breaks in to the stadium to attack Musa's dad. When Musa- realizing she can't use her usual attacks on Stormy because of the effect they'll have on everyone else- tries to encourage the audience to sing with her it's Riven who inspires the crowd by yelling, "Come on you idiots- do what Musa says! Sing!" And he helps Hoboe up off the ground after Stormy is defeated. Hoboe realizes that Riven isn't as bad as he seems and apologizes. In "Face to Face with the Enemy.", Riven gives Musa a hug and tell her that she needs to come back to him because he doesn't know how to live without her. In "The Phoenix Revealed." Riven leaps in front of Musa to save her from Lord Darkar's attack. When everyone returns from Shadowhaunt layla spins Musa into Riven on the dance floor and after blushing he allows Musa to lead him on to the dance floor. Season 3 Riven has become a kinder person since he started to date Musa. However, he definitely has not lost his jealous, hot-headed side. Nor is he able to confess his true feelings to Musa which leads to problems. Helia tells Riven that if he does not stop acting like a jerk Musa's going to leave him. When the Winx travel to the Crystal Kingdom (Citation needed) he spies Musa standing in front of Nabu while watching the video that Flora sent to Helia. Assuming that Musa is kissing Nabu, while in reality she was placing handcuffs on his wrists, Riven gets understandably upset and manages to get to where the Winx, Timmy, Sky and Brandon are. After using Glim to help him find where the others are, Riven confronts Nabu, accusing him of kissing Musa, whom he calls his girlfriend. They get into a fight- which Riven loses. But Musa is encouraged by the fact that Riven got upset enough to come after her and fight for their relationship. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom During an attack by Mandragora, Riven was put under an enchantment when Mandragora's bug bit him and injected a kind of venom in him which caused him to become Mandragora's puppet. Later on in the movie, when the Winx are all blocked within Obsidian, Riven starts to fight against the Specialists due to Mandragora's spell. He ends up hurting Musa and when he sees her unconscious on the ground he remembers all the good times he spent with Musa and how much he loves her, thus breaking Mandragora's spell with his love for Musa. The venom the bug released in Riven's blood when it bit him was removed when black tears, due to the presence of the poison Mandragora's bug in them, fell from his eyes. Season 4 The Specialists, along with Riven, are inquired to spy on the girls while they're on their mission on Earth, in case they get into danger. Riven and the others then get jobs at the Frutti Music Bar. In this season Riven and Musa's relationship hits various critical points throughout their missions on earth. It all begins when Andy suggests Musa pursue her music talents as a singer at the Frutti Music Bar, and Riven disapproves. When Musa gets a chance to work with a music producer whom Musa is fond of, Riven becomes not supportive, enraging Musa, thus causing her to break up with him. Nabu then helps Riven win Musa's heart back, which leads to rather humorous results. Despite all this drama, Riven also helps in many fights against the wizards, showing that his skills improved tremendously over the course of the series, and he started to use his weapons and skills more tactically, making his fighting style not so sloppy. In the end Riven begins to show support and hide his jealousy. At one point he even wanted to buy Musa some time to take part in a music contest, so he and the Specialists sold with a magic-enhanced number of their own. At the end they agreed that they would give their relationship another go. Season 5 Coming in February.... Skills and Abilities Riven is an excellent swordsman, wielding a scimitar-styled purple phantoblade and a bolla. He is also very good at dragon wrangling and is a very skilled thief and lock picker. Riven seems to be the most knowledgeable in stealth and strategic planning. Appearance Riven has short spiked magenta colored hair, and has violet eyes. Red Fountain Uniform ﻿Riven wears a blue and white uniform with a blue cape. The gem on the cape clasp is dark red. Civilian First season Riven wears a white muscle shirt which ends just above his naval with maroon pants and matching sneakers. In the second and third season and the first movie he wears a British flag inspired muscle shirt. Boot cut jeans with two black belts crossed over eachother and black shoes. On his wrists are grey wristbands. Riven also wears this outfit in the first movie. In the fourth season Riven is usually seen wearing a green button down shirt and shorts while in Gardenia. Trivia Category:specialists